broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Carina
|Mane = |Coat = |Cutie Mark = |Voice = Cristina Vee |Owner = Skittles91k |Relatives = Twilight Sparkle (mother) Comet Tail (father) Spectral Sky (brother) Shining Armor (uncle) Princess Cadence (aunt) Flurry Heart (cousin) Amethyst Flare (cousin) Night Light (grandfather) Twilight Velvet (grandmother)}}Carina is a shy pegasus and a member of the Skittlesverse Next Gen History Birth and Early Life Carina is the youngest daughter to Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Comet Tail, they were rather confused as to why she was born a Pegasus, but would teach her how to fly anyway with the help of both Twilight and Rainbow Dash. She was a very small, yet healthy foal. She was shy, hiding behind her parents or brother whenever she met new ponies, including the children of the Elements of Harmony, she didn't seem eager to make friends with that at first until a visit the Crystal Empire where she met Grace Note for the first time. This opened Carina up to make new friends and she did. One day when she was a filly, Carina was feeling extremely sad because she of her inability to fly and make friends. She spoke to her mother, but she wouldn't be cheered up. Twilight took her to meet Princess Luna and Princess Celestia for the first time a few days after, Luna noticed Carina's sadness. Luna took her aside that night and let her look through a telescope, pointing out the constellation, Carina. Luna told her that no matter what, Carina would always shine bright in the sky, guiding ponies home. After that, Carina went home and started reading about astronomy she found that looking at the stars calmed her, and made her happy. She fell asleep in her window that night and woke with her Cutie Mark. After Midas' attack, he started living in the castle and became a direct problem for Carina, he is constantly giving her a hard time but she doesn't let it bother her. Carina still takes flight lessons from Rainbow Dash as well as her own mother and Cloudburst. in A Touch of Gold Coming soon in Sirens and Shadows Coming soon Personality Carina is a very shy pony, she is reserved and doesn't like being the center of attention. However, when she is with her friends she feels a lot more comfortable especially around Grace Note. Despite her shy nature, Carina is a very kind and loving pony. She cares very deeply for her friends and represents the Element of Compassion. Relationships Family 'Twilight Sparkle: '''Carina has a wonderful relationship with her mother, she will often go to Twilight for help unless she feels that her mother would judge her or not understand. Carina often feels a lot of pressure from her position, however. She doesn't enjoy the fact that she is a princess and tries to avoid any royal duties involving it. Despite all of this, Twilight and Carina remain quite close. '''Comet Tail: '''Carina also has a great relationship with her father. She admires his bravery and looks up to him for courage. She wishes one day she could be as brave as he could, but for now she remains in the shadows and behind her friends. '''Spectral Sky: '''Due to Spectral's closed off nature, Carina and him have a bit of a strained relationship. They don't talk much and Carina feels quite distanced from her other brother. However, with his recent relationship with Platinum Dash, he seems to be opening up more and more. '''Amethyst Flare: '''Carina is very close with her younger cousin, she loves visiting her in the Crystal Empire and often goes to Amethyst for advice when she feels that her mother is not an option. Amethyst is very supportive of Carina and encourages her to be braver and more confident. '''Flurry Heart: '''Carina isn't as close to Flurry Heart as she is to Amethyst Flare but she does admire and respect her older cousin. Friends '''Grace Note: '''Carina's best friend, though they don't live in the same town they often talk through letters and visit each other as much as possible. They are very supportive of each other, and Grace Note is Carina's #1 source for support. The two will often confide in each other over any of their other friends and remain very close. Carina supports Grace's singing and Grace supports Carina's attempts at flying. Even when they argue the two friends quickly make up. '''Cloudburst: '''Carina admires Cloudburst and often wishes that she had her confidence or even half of her flying ability. Cloudburst along with Stormy work with Carina and try to teach her how to fly and are very patient with her. ''More coming soon!